


Wights And Barrows

by taichara



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Seven drabbles for SKU.





	1. Cut Loose

**Author's Note:**

> From [Write Now](https://www.imzy.com/write_now/).
> 
> Theme: "spookiness".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saionji takes a shock to the system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "abandoned"

This was not happening. It was _not_ happening. It _was not_ \--

But it _was_ , and there was nothing Saionji could do to stop it. Not right then. Not while frozen with shock and dismay and some other, darker emotion he could put no name to (hide it, slide the mask into place, never let them see) while petals drifted on the wind ...

She was already moving to the interloper's side.

Again. He'd be left behind, again.

This was _not_ how it was supposed to be --

He stalked away, thoughts roiling, soul staining black.

He _would_ win her back; he would.


	2. Caught In The Gears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new wrinkle disrupts Touga's web, whether he likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "brooding"

It was going to take some time to formulate a change of plans, now that a new player had entered the Game.

A thin smile, mirthless, curved Touga's lips as he spread the letters, tinged with phantom scent of roses, across his desk; he had no doubt that Ends of the World knew -- expected -- that he'd take to the challenge.

He had no choice in the matter, after all.

Too much to lose. Too many variables, and too much that was dear at stake, as it always had been. As she'd always been.

He studied the letters, silent.

_Somehow_ , he'd ...


	3. Buried Meetly Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akio, and chasing something you can't catch back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "corrupted"

_You._

Akio's stare could have burned holes in that snowy jacket; could have seared through the spine of the motionless figure who sat, a statue in white, head bowed, on that cold globe suspended in nothing -- in nothing, in _emptiness_ , like the empty silence from its 'rider'.

Like the void that hollowed Akio out, layer by layer.

_You shouldn't exist. You are me._

Torn apart, betrayed, _changed_. Every step he took to take back what he lost, was another step further away from that shining paragon.

If damnation was what it took to reclaim his heart, than so be it --


	4. Iron In The Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruka sacrifices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "harrowing"

Ruka fought down a cough, tasted copper in his throat, ignored it all to act as controlled, as teasingly maddening as ever. They could not know. _She_ could not know.

Couldn't know what he was doing, or why.

Couldn't find out what he'd been shown by a mad fallen prince at the Ends of the World.

Because of _course_ he paid his price, saw what should never be seen -- what did it matter when he already walked a razor's edge?

Ends of the World gave him his chance. Expected him to fail. To amuse.

To break.

_Let the nightmare come._


	5. Black Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company Mikage keeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "macabre"

He knew he was never alone.

Mamiya was there, of course, and always; but here, down deep below, where Mamiya never ventured, this was the one place where Mikage truly knew companionship.

How could it be otherwise, surrounded as he was with so many peaceful sleepers in black?

Look at them all. Row on row, eternally silent, forever at rest. Would that he knew that sort of peace -- but not now, not yet.

He chose a drawer at random, drew it open; took in the still, blackened face, the folded charred hands.

Yes, his students remained.

He was never alone.


	6. Remnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prince torn asunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "phantom"

He heard the venom in Akio's/his words. He could all but taste the bile burning in that/his heart, while he/Dios sat motionless, a broken eidolon, shattered, lost.

True, all of it.

The loss, the helplessness, the headlong race into damnation that Akio/he was taking -- it could not be stopped, could not be undone.

He/they were bound to the curse, bound to the Sword, as surely as she was. She had intended as much, after all.

And there was so very little he/this fragment could do.

A gentle nudge here, a twist of fate there ...


	7. Spite Like Poppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When nobility remains a lie just out of reach, turn your back on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "wicked"

Let it all burn.

The Sword -- spirit, soul, cage of all that had been worthy in him -- lay shattered. He heard screams of outrage, of denial; he ignored them all, darkness like a blood red tide washing over him, devouring him whole.

The world turned to chaos, uncontrolled --

In the distance, not far away at all, the keen of countless thirsting blades.

He did not care.

The chance was lost. His chance was lost.

Just beyond his reach, Akio caught a glimpse of snowy white, felt the stab of disapproving guilt.

He did not look up.

Let it all burn.


End file.
